¿did I fell in love?
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: Amy was a 15 years old girl, then she met shadow, he's not an human


**this is a story that first I thought it could be something more than a Fic, but then I thought that more people would read it this way, so read XD**

* * *

><p>Why did I fell in love with an angel?<p>

I was seated there watching them trying to kill each other, for me? I wasnt that beautiful, or I was? No they must be fighting because anything else, maybe Sonic insulted Shadow, maybe they had some problems before I meet them, something was sure, this isn't a normal fight, well, if you think that a werewolf fighting a angel is normal then this would be a normal fight.

My name is Amy, I'm a normal 15 years old girl, well I was a normal 15 years old girl until I met Shadow. I live with my dad that works all day, he's an actor, and yes, I live in beverly hills, I meet Shadow for first time, when I almost died, I was walking calmly and then a thief ran toward me and he just make him fall before reaching me. But when I knew he was an angel it was a diferent day.

It was a cloudy day, I was going home, then it started to rain, I didn't had an umbrella, my mistake, I tried to cover with my backpack I walked a few steps and then there was someone with an umbrella beside me, but he wasn't using the umbrella for himself, he was covering me.

-why do you cover me in your umbrella?- I asked curiusly

-because I'm your guardian angel- he answered

-y-yo-you a-are m-my guardian angel?-

-yes I am, but I'll answer all your questions in your house- I watched him just another second and then I watched where I was going. I couldn't stop seeing him some times, he was very handsome, his skin was almost completely white and even with how cold it was, he just wore a sleeveless shirt and jeans, but he had a sweater, he wasn't woring it, but he has it. He used it like a cape, I saw none of his back until we got home. He removed the sweater and let me see his wings, white, large and beautiful wings. I always wanted to have wings.

-wow! You're really an angel!- I said excited

-yes I am, didn't you believe me?- he asked

-well not really, I thought you'll come to my house and then you would kill me- I said

-I'll never do that, I swear- he said with a smile, a beautiful smile. –but, why did you bring me here if you though that I would kill you?-

-I-I don't know- I answered, he was... his aura was... special

-oh well, now, what are your questions?- I didn't remember that he told me to ask him the questions that I had, actually I just had one question

-why can I see you?- I asked, I wanted to know why I see him now and never before, and none of my friends had told me that they see their guardian angel

-well, um, I-I don't know, you are my human, and...- he stoped talking

-and, what?-

-and I didn't thought that it was okay that you didn't know me, but now you know me- he said. After that I was full of questions

-does God really exist?- I did believe on God, well not completely, so that's why I asked

-yes, God does exist, he told me to protect you, like he told to every guardian angel in this world to protect each human that borns- he told me

-but you look like a 15 years old boy- I said

-yes, well, it's kind of complicated-

-why?- I was full of curiosity

-well, when a human is born, a human dies, the human that had died is now the guardian angel of the new human-

-so you died, and now you're my guardian angel?-

-yes, but you died too-

-How?- I was confused, I died but I'm alive, I'm not an angel, or I am?

-well, when I was human, you were my guardian angel, when I died I became a guardian angel, your guardian angel, that's because you died like an angel so now you're human- he said. I think I did understand but I didn't knew so I tried to explain it by my way

-so, when you're human and you die, your guardian angel becomes a human, and you become his or her guardian angel, am I right?-

-yes, I thought that you wouldn't understand, but you did, I knew you were brilliant- he said

-oh, thanks- I said. I think I blushed a bit but I don't know –but is not against God rules to tell me that you're my guardian angel?-

-no it isn't- he said sitting on a coach –but the guardian angel prefer to be that anonimus heroes of everyday-

-really?- I asked more to myself –so you have to watch everyone to find your guardian angel?-

-yeah, kind of- he said watching by the window at something I could not see –there are inclusibe another magical creatures, do you know the story of the gnomes?- he asked

-no, I don't-

-well, there was a man, this man was lost in the woods and when he got out of them, he saw a gnome dressed like a knight in his front yard so he thought that the gnome was trying to protect his house wile he was out- he explained me the story and then added –y'know that the gnome wasn't protecting the house?-

-he wasn't?- I didn't really think it a lot, I just heard the story –so what was he doing?-

-he was in a battle, with an eagle- he said smiling –but the man never stoped to ask him why was him dressed like that-

-so, the gnomes don't protect your house?-

-no they don't-

-are another kind of magical creatures hided out there?- I said pointing to the window

-well, yes but they're not hiding, the humans just are to occupied with their worries and forget about everything- he said

-so, if I go outside, I'll see another magical creatures?- I asked excited

-well, yes, if you want to- he said –inclusive here at your mansion, it's really big so there could be one or two magical creatures-

-wow! Really? Let's search for one- I said before leaving the room running. I searched on the tennis court, in the pool, in my room and then I heard something, like a crash. I got down the stairs the faster I could, I wanted to see a magical creature

**To be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>did you like it? if you do review please or no more chapters <strong>


End file.
